


Chapter 10: Satoshi is Busy -- Interlude: Brothers

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Professor Sycamore and Hanako are amicably divorced, Professor Sycamore is Alain and Riley's uncle, Professor Sycamore is Satoshi's father, riley is alain's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: What happened when Alain and Riley met again.





	Chapter 10: Satoshi is Busy -- Interlude: Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired but I like this.
> 
> A little background on Alain, Riley, Riley/Gary, and Riley&Ash.

Riley is juggling the eggs as they get through Kalos customs, explaining everything to the customs agent with a bored look on his face until Shigeru takes over and just points at Cynthia. It’s a little underhanded, using the Sinnoh Champion to get things past customs, but Riley’s pretty sure that Satoshi will strangle and or smother him to death if anything happens to the eggs.

Which Riley understands, because he remembers when he and Shigeru were dancing around each other. There’s a lot of empathy between the two of the right now, especially since Satoshi was the first person that Riley told about Shigeru and Riley was the first person Satoshi told about not having felt attracted to anyone at all, which even Shigeru didn’t seem to understand.

Riley gets it, he got it with one person before Shigeru before that was ruined. He was so shocked that he got it again that he was at Iron Island for like a month straight, instead of just the usual week per month. Which is where Satoshi found him, admittedly.

So yes, Riley gets it.

They all shuffle off to be greeted by Satoshi’s mom and dad and whoever else.

“Yo, Alain!” Shigeru calls, waving.

Riley nearly drops the eggs.

It’s been how long? Ten years, at least. That sounds right, because Riley would have been seven and Alain was ten and--.

“Alain?” Riley asks, his voice nearly breaking.

Alain’s eyes go huge and he vaults a security checkpoint. Riley has five seconds to shove the eggs to Dawn and Zoey to get lifted into the air like he weighs nothing.

Alain spins him around. “You grew up! Holy shit, you’re nearly as tall as I am, what the fuck? No, you should only be at my knee!”

Riley shoves off his older brother. “Fuck off Riley.” However he dives back into the hug.

Then Alain stiffens, backs up, and turns to the two people approaching the group.

“I, uh, I guess I didn’t tell you about something…” Alain says guiltily. “Riley, this is Professor Sycamore. He’s uh. He’s one of our uncles.”

Riley’s eyes go wide. Professor Sycamore, though, is Satoshi’s dad, Red’s dad.

If he’s their dad, and Riley and Alain’s uncle, then that means--.

“Ash is our cousin?” he asks, the words tumbling out of his mouth like stones dropping to the bottom of the icy sea. “I…how?”

He didn’t even know their father had brothers—unless it’s through their mother who Riley doesn’t remember.

“Through mom?” he asks, because that should make more sense, right? That it’s through their vanished mother.

“No, through your father,” Professor Sycamore says, spitting out the last word which is honestly fair and accurate.

The man deserves to be spat on.

“He’s my younger brother and, of course, Ahilani’s older brother. I’m the oldest.”

“Ahilani?” Riley asks.

Professor Sycamore smiles, a promise to explain later, and they all go about getting the Sinnohans settled in Kalos for the time being.

***

“So you’re telling us,” Riley says, motioning between him and Shigeru, “That the regional professor of Alola is your younger half brother but this is on the down-low not because of Green’s in-law relationship to him while working for him but because he’s Satoshi’s teacher and Samson Oak would call it a conflict of interest?”

“Basically,” Hanako “Call me Delia” Ketchum says, sipping her tea in the Professor’s lab. “Even Momi’s going along with it, though she took care of Ash as a little one when…”

Delia goes quiet a moment.

Momi, the dark skinned Alolan woman whose hair is streaked in pearly gray, nods along. “When Augustine and your father’s mother died, I lost my best friend. But the last Kalos society had seen of me with her was us beating the shit out of your grandfather. So the fact that there was a tiny tiny baby boy who adores my poi to take care of kept me from stepping on any toes,” she pauses to snort, “Was welcome enough. He was five, Red had been Champion for only a year, but that boy has always been full of energy.”

Of aura, Riley’s mind supplies.

“So, we need to keep it all on the down low because even though Professor Rowan probably knows, he won’t think it’s worth mentioning. Unlike everyone else in our little party,” Shigeru concludes.

“That would be helpful,” Professor Sycamore says from a computer. “Satoshi is technically only his boarder, according to the Pokemon School. Not even Professor Oak the eldest is mentioning it. I think he assumed Samson would figure it out? But Samson doesn’t know Ahilani is my brother so he didn’t.”

“Playing the long game, man,” Momi says, grinning broadly. “By the time Samson finds out, the other students will revolt if he tries to take Satoshi out.”

“Funky,” Shigeru says, something he’s picked up from Kenji and the Kanto/Johto group chat.

“It makes some sense,” Riley admits, “That Satoshi and I are related, because we can both use aura. But Red can’t and Alain…Alain can’t.”

Alain flinches, mainly at the pause, but looks over. “Aura?”

Riley shrinks in his seat. “It’s why Dad left you in Kalos. He though you’d have it, cause he had a little use of it. You didn’t have any, he said. Then…Then he left me in Sinnoh because I ended up being able to use too much. I scared him, he left, and Professor Rowan took me in.”

Alain looks absolutely furious. “When did he leave you?”

“I was like ten, I think. I socked him with an aura sphere in one of our earliest training sessions and he just… Left after that. He didn’t even take me to shore. I was hungry for a week until some hikers came through and brought me to the mainland. From there I was shuttled a few places until Professor Rowan took me. No one else could do anything because of the aura, but the Professor figured out a couple ways to help me handle it until I could figure out how to train myself.”

And now Alain looks like he’s going to kill a man.

“Anyways, Aunty, thank you for the clothes,” Riley says to Delia very suddenly, trying to steer the conversation away from all of that.

“Oh, I may be Red and Satoshi’s mother but I’m not your aunt anymore,” Delia says, chuckling.

Riley blinks and tilts his head. “Uh?”

“Oh we’re divorced,” Professor Sycamore says, typing furiously at something. “I wonder…If Satoshi’s aura could be why Greninja…Then maybe you… Oh well, you’ll be in Alola for awhile. We can look into it later.” The Professor looks up at them with a very Satoshi-like grin. “We should get you back together with the rest of the Sinnoh group, take you all site seeing.”

“I’m sure Mairin will join us,” Alain says, groaning. “She knows a ton about the city. And we can take you to Lumiose Tower to meet one of Satoshi’s old traveling companions, Clemont. It’ll be fun.”


End file.
